


Laser Tag

by kevinbanta



Category: World unknown
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinbanta/pseuds/kevinbanta
Summary: Kevin being cute and deceptive, chase falls right for it





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> two characters who aren't talked about a lot in the main series

Lights flicker in the dark room it’s team predator vs team prey. Everyone was getting their laser guns ready as someone yells “START!”

 

Little beeps were going off everywhere when chase heard a small thump behind him he spun aiming his gun. Kevin stood there with a huge smirk on his face, Chase took a step back aiming his gun to his friend’s chest. Kevin leaned down towards Chase, his hand lifting chase’s own as he lightly kissed his lover. Kevin stood up Chase trailed off, dropping his gun and reaching for him, Kevin grinned raised his laser gun and shot. Chase turn bright red and melted as soon as Kevin turned his back.

 


End file.
